Possession
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid is temporarily possessed by a demon and kills people during that time. He runs into Sam and Dean on a case and they try and help him recover. As he does he discovers a whole world he wasn't aware of. PLEASE REVIEW!


**I just had to combine my two favorite shows and my two favorite characters Reid and Sam Winchester! This is my first crossover ever so PLEASE BE KIND! **

Reid sighed as he sank his head into his pillows. It was a long and disturbing day at work. The case was still going unsolved. He felt a connection with these murders for some reason. There was something...off about them. About everything. And it bugged him that he couldn't put a finger on it. He froze as he felt a breeze in his room. He didn't remember closing the window.

Ever since Hotch being attacked in his own home they were all careful about keeping their doors and windows locked. He turned around and stared in horror at a figure standing at him. The figure had black eyes.

No, he was imagining things. That wasn't possible. Suddenly the figure grabbed his neck. Before he could move black smoke was forced down his throat.

_What was happening to him? Panic filled him when he couldn't control his own body. He was having a nightmare, the logical side of him assured him. It was the only explination his mind could grasp. Then why wouldn't he wake up?_

_He couldn't control his mvements as he left the house. Where was he...going? Fear rode him as he went to an alley. What was he doing, walking towards this person? No...stop it...He tried to fight whatever was happening but couldn't...He watched in horror as he felt himself stab the person over and over again_.

Suddenly the black smoke left his body as quickly as it entered, causing him to collapse. Several minutes later he woke next to a dead body. It took all Reid's courage not shout out. Especially as he saw the knife in his hands as well as blood on him.

Oh my God, did he do this? Tears rolled down his cheeks. No, it wasn't possible! But he had to leave, because it sure as hell looked like he did. He ran, terrified, tears cascading down his face. His worst fears might be coming true, that he would one day snap and become crazy. Become a psycho.

He raced back to his apartment and changed his clothes. He quickly wiped the knife of his finger prints and threw it in the trash outside his place. He placed his hands over his head and sank onto the edge of the bed.

What the hell was happening to him? Tears streamed down his cheeks. Less than an hour later he got a call from Morgan.

They found another body. He froze...Another...that meant...the case he was working on...could he really have killed all those other victims and not remember it? Could he be the serial killer they were after?

He vomitted into the basket. He was desperate to understand what was happening to him. To make some sense of things. He wanted to tell himself that he didn't kill that person, but deep down in his gut he knew better.

Finally he arrived at the crime scene. It was the body he had woken up next to. He coughed and lowered his eyes. He couldn't bare to look at it. Morgan noticed.

"You okay?"

He nodded.

Two men walked up to them. They looked official. They held out their badge.

"Agent Sam Hamill and Agent Dean Ford," the tall one said. "We're from the New York's BAU." Hotch nodded and shook their hands.

Hamill and Ford...why did those names sound familiar to Reid?

He couldn't look at them though. But he noticed this Sam guy wouldn't stop looking at him. Why wouldn't they just leave?

Reid kept his pest to keep his composure as they talked. Finally they were allowed to leave. As they did so the Sam person rushed up to him.

Damn it, so close.

"Dr. Reid, right?"

"Um, yeah." He quickly shook Sam's hand and lowered his gaze.

Sam noticed the lack of eye contact on the kid and how nervouse he seemed around everyone. He knew the kid was keeping something a secret.

"I wanted to ask...have you seen anything strange? Or heard any strange things?"

Reid frowned. This wasn't normal BAU questoins.

"No...why do you ask?"

"You look like you're afraid to say something to the others and I want you to know that I'll believe whatever you have to say, no matter how bizzare it may sound."

Reid stared at him as calmly as he could.

"I have no idea what you mean."

Sam stared back, equally calm.

"I'm sure you don't, but in case you feel like talking here's my card."

Reid stared at it.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"And I mean it. I'm willing to believe just about...anything." Sam gave him a sincere smile and while Reid didn't know him he felt like he could trust the man.

* * *

Dean sighed as he handed his younger brother his coffee.

"Find anything good yet?"

"Nope," Sam said as he studied the internet. "I do think that one FBI kid is keeping something from everyone."

"He did seem nervous," Dean agreed as he threw some popcorn in his mouth. "And really young to be an FBI agent."

"I noticed that too," Sam said while nodding.

He closed the laptop suddenly, a strange urge sweeping over him. An urge to have fun.

"Come on, let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Dean looked up in surprise. This was not his brother's usual behavior.

"Go out, to a bar. I'm tired of all this research. I want to have some fun."

Dean's eyebrows shot up.

"You? And a bar? And fun? I don't know, this is unknown territory for you. You might not be able to handle it young grasshopper."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Bite me."

Dean grinned as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. He liked this side of Sam.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

He closed the door behind him.

* * *

Reid couldn't stop the nightmares from coming. All those other bodies. He remembered it now. Remembered stabbing each one and not being able to control it.

Oh God was he going crazy? He wasn't going to a mental hospital. He'll be damned before he went there. He stared at the card that FBI Sam dude gave him. Finally he dialed the number.

"Hello?" A voice answered through the phone.

"This is...Dr. Reid."

"Dr. Reid, I'm glad you called." Silence.

Reid started to shake, more flashes entering him.

"Can you answer me one thing?"

"Sure. I can try."

"What's happening to me?" Suddenly Reid broke into tears."Please...what's happening to me? I need to find out."

Through his tears he heard Sam quickly say he'd come to Reid' splace so they could talk.

Reid nodded, gasping for breath. He hung up after they decided on when Sam would show up.

Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he realized this Sam person might be his only hope.


End file.
